owarinoseraphfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Juri Fujiwara/Relationships
Family Yūya Kusakabe Setsuna is very close to her brother. Japanese Imperial Demon Army Hiro Kiryū One of Setsuna's squad members. She first met him when they were both members of Shibuya's Military Police where they patrolled a few times together. Kanata Murakami Another of Setsuna's squad members. She met him on the first day of class for the Moon Demon Company. Guren Ichinose As a member of the Order of the Imperial Moon, Setsuna is very loyal to Guren. She respects him very much and views him as great leader. She first met Guren during when she started her training. During the Battle of Shinjuku, she and her squad arrive to help Guren. When Guren gets captured in Nagoya, Juri wants to go with Yu to rescue Guren but feels bound by her orders. At Nagoya Airport, after witnessing Guren stab Yu and killing multiple soldiers, Setsuna feels that he isn't the same Guren she grew up with to and that he must be possessed by his demon. Three months later, Guren visits Juri in the prison of Shinjuku's Japanese Imperial Demon Army HQ. In anger, she nearly gets possessed by her demon and threatens to kill Guren. He isn't fazed by it and tells her that he has a mission for her. Mito Jūjō Setsuna greatly respects and admires Mito after witnessing her abilities during a battle before the start of the manga. She first met Mito during Sakae Ichinose's funeral. Before heading to Nagoya, when at the Ebina Rest Stop, she witnesses Guren, Mito, and Shinya fight against Shinoa Squad and handidly defeat them. Makoto Narumi She first met Narumi during a meeting of the Imperial Moon. Since then, they have been good friends. She later assists the Shinoa and Narumi squads in rescuing hostages at Nagoya City Hall. After the Moon Demon Company reaches Nagoya Airport, Setsuna is somewhat angry at Narumi when he is talking to Shinya but doesn't necessarily disagree with what he says. When Shinoa Squad escape from Nagoya Airport, Juri tells him she has to stay behind because she can't abandon her family and to be careful. Juri and her squad risk being branded as traitors by preventing JIDA soldiers from getting to them. Yūichirō Hyakuya She first met Yu when Yu started middle school and become her friend. During the Battle of Shinjuku when Mika attempted to kidnap him, she tries to save him, but sshe is stopped by a vampire friend of Mika's. She then witnesses his transformation. She later visited him in the hospital as she was worried about him. When Guren gets captured in Nagoya, Juri wants to go with Yu to rescue Guren but feels bound by her orders. She is shocked when Yu takes two curse stimulant pills. After his rescue of Guren fails, she allows Mika from taking him on the condition that she come with them. She later witnesses another transformation at Nagoya Airport where he destroys Abaddon. When Shinoa Squad escape, Sasuke Squad risk being branded as traitors by preventing JIDA soldiers from getting to them. Shinoa Hīragi Shinoa is one of the few Hīragi's that Setsuna doesn't despise. She first met Shinoa sometime after Catastrophe. The talk a bit about Guren after the main forces arrive in Shinjuku. When Shinoa Squad escape from Nagoya Airport, Sasuke Squad risk being branded as traitors by preventing JIDA soldiers from getting to them. Shinya Hīragi Shinya is another Hīragi that Setsuna doesn't despise. She first met Shinya during Sakae Ichinose's funeral. He sometimes likes to tease her about having a crush on Guren which she always gets angry at. Before heading to Nagoya, when at the Ebina Rest Stop, she witnesses Guren, Mito, and Shinya fight against Shinoa Squad and handidly defeat them. After the Moon Demon Company reaches Nagoya Airport, Setsuna is happy when Shinya says that they will abandon the mission to rescue Guren, knowing that he wouldn't just abandon his friend. Kureto Hīragi Setsuna despises Kureto, mainly due to the face that she is a member of the Order of the Imperial Moon and because of their harsh treatment of them. She first meets him after the Battle of Shinjuku where he tries to get her to on his side after telling her the truth about Guren. Setsuna refuses as she is loyal to Guren. After that, he shows some interest in her. Vampires Mikaela Hyakuya Setsuna first met Mikaela during the Battle of Shinjuku when he attempted to kidnap Yu. She meet him again in Nagoya where she she allows Mika from taking him on the condition that she come with them. When Shinoa Squad escape from Nagoya Airport, Setsuna Squad risk being branded as traitors by preventing JIDA soldiers from getting to them. Cassandra Delacroix Demons Genyagami Juri did not get along well with Genyagami at first because as he saw her like any other demon did a human. However, almost three years later, they are like friends because her actions somewhat changed his view about some humans. Category:Relationships